50 maneiras de irritar Lucy Heartfilia
by laaichan
Summary: Quer irritar a maga celestial da guilda Fairy Tail? Então siga essas instruções feitas por não mais e nem menos que Natsu Dragneel e se divirta. outra sinopse ruim, fazer oque


_**Yooooooo!  
Depois do sucesso de 100 Coisas Que O Natsu Dragneel Não Deveria Fazer, eu resolvi postar uma com a Lucy, mas de um tema diferente.  
Essa não tá tão engraçada como a outra por ter sido uma tentativa fail de comédia rçrç  
Espero que gostem :3  
Yay, boa leitura!**_

_**- Fairy Tail não me pertencem babys, se me pertencesse Natsu e Lucy ja teria tido seus 30 filhos.**_  
_**- Fic é baseada em 100 Coisas que O Natsu Dragneel Não Deveria Fazer, escrita por mim mesma ^^**_  
_**- Plagio é crime, se encontrar uma fic com contexo parecida/igual a esta, denuncie :3**_

_**- Fic já postada no Nyah!**_

* * *

_Por: Natsu Dragneel._

_1 - Invada o apartamento dela, se puder quando ela estiver no banho_

_2 - Coma toda a comida da geladeira dela, não deixando nem um grão. _

_3 - Vista as roupas dela e finja ser ela. _

_4 - Zombe de como ela está gorda. _

_5 - Nunca entre no apartamento dela pela porta, sempre pela janela. _

_6 - A chame de Luigi. _

_7- Ou quem sabe de estranha/esquisita. _

_8 - Tente ler o romance dela. _

_9 - Se invadir o apartamento no meio da noite, chute ela para fora da cama e roube a cama dela. _

_10 - Ja falei de roubar os sutiãs dela? _

_11 - Roube as calcinhas dela também. _

_12 - Em uma comemoração da guilda, queime as roupas dela. _

_13 - A chame de burra. _

_14 - Não a convide para uma missão quando a coitada estiver desesperada para pagar o aluguel. _

_15 - Depois ria da cara dela. _

_16 - Peça para ela te explicar alguma coisa e fique olhando para a cara dela como se estivesse entendendo. _

_17 - Depois peça para ela repitir, e quando ela fizer isso diga que não entendeu. _

_18 - A chame de estressada. _

_19 - Diga que o estresse faz ela ter rugas. _

_20 - Ou que o estresse faz ela ter celulite. _

_21 - Depois imite um gordo andando. _

_22 - Repita tudo que ela falar. _

_23 - Insinue que ela é uma solterona de 30 anos. _

_24 - Diga que ela parece uma velha capenga solitária. _

_25 - Dê enfâse na parte de solitária. _

_26 - Insinue que ela nunca vai namorar e que vai continuar sozinha por um tempo. _

_27 - Chame seu nome varias vezes quando ela estiver de TPM. _

_28 - Em uma missão destruir metade da cidade, assim ela não terá dinheiro o suficiente para o aluguel. _

_29 - E quando ela o chamar para uma nova missão, reclame de o quanto estiver cansado. _

_30 - Mande indiretas e novamente insinue o quanto ela esta gorda. _

_31 - Em um sabado, acorda-la as 05 da manhã com um balde de água gelada. _

_32 - Ja mencionei o quanto ela se irrta quando a ignoram? _

_33 - Bangunce o cabelo dela sempre que possivel. _

_34 - Faça piadinhas de loiras dando enfâse na parte de burra. _

_35 - Acrescente que acha o Happy mais inteligente que ela. _

_36 - E depois pergunte o por que de ela estar tão irritada _

_37 - Nos dias do namorados pergunte que ela vai passar esse dia em casa sozinha comendo sorverte, doces e chocolates enquanto estiver vendo um filme _

_38 - E de novo insinue que ela era uma solterona solitária. _

_39 - Bangunce seu apartamento todo, depois que ela fizer a limpeza dele. _

_40 - Queime um dos seus livros. _

_41 - Quando ela começar a falar qualquer coisa, diga que está entediado demais para ouvir qualquer coisa que ela fala. _

_42 - Ria da cara dela, toda vem que cair em algum lugar._

_43 - A chame de chata. _

_44 - Chame seus espiritos estelares de "camaradas das chaves" depois se prepare para ouvir um discurso sobre o quanto ela ama seus espiritos, e blá blá blá. _

_45 - Em uma discurssão sempre diga que ela está errada, por mais que ela esteja certa. _

_46 - Questione tudo o que ela fala sempre que possivel. _

_47 - Roube a comida da mão dela. _

_48 - Diga para ela que tem seios enormes, e depois finja que vai tentar tocar-los. _

_49 - De petelecos na testa dela. _

_50 - E por último, insinue que ela tem uma queda por você, mas isso é claro se você for Natsu Dragneel_.

* * *

**Gostaram? E os reviews? hue )o)**


End file.
